


Ведьма

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Ведьма

Ой да как у губ твоих привкус меда  
Ой да у глаз пожар заката  
Ой да волосы горят огнем  
Ой да горят огнем

Ой да как у губ твоих привкус крови  
Ой да у глаз угольки пожарища  
Ой да сгорели волосы рыжие  
Ой да рыжие

Ой да как у тебя руки тонкие  
Ой да у тебя ноги стройные  
Ой да шея длинная, лебединая  
Ой да лебединая

Ой да как надели на руки тонкие  
Ой да на ноги твои стройные  
Ой да железны кандалы  
Ой да кандалы

Ой да как речи у тебя гордые  
Ой да взгляды у тебя вольные  
Ой да бедова голова  
Ой да голова

Ой да как озлили взгляды твои вольные  
Ой да речи твои гордые   
Ой да начальников, ой да управителей  
Ой да властителей

Ой да как у тебя предсказания точные  
Ой да ночами темными  
Ой да летаешь на метле  
Ой да на метле

Ой да как предскажи судьбу свою горькую  
Ой да улетай, улетай в далекую  
Ой да свободную улетай землю  
Ой да землю

Ой да как ведьма ты сильная  
Ой да ведьма ты смелая  
Ой да любит тебя народ  
Ой да народ

Ой да как улетай, улетай, родимая  
Ой да улетай скорее любимая  
Ой да я тебя дождусь  
Ой тебя дождусь


End file.
